


It's Been Ten Years

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Johnlock Fluff [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All The Love, Anniversary, Fluff, John Watson is a Good Parent, Love, M/M, Sherlock is a Good Parent, it's probably not what you think sorry, my first parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Written for the celebration of 10 years since A Study in Pink aired.Sherlock and John celebrate a 10 year anniversary in this super short story as well ;)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Fluff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134641
Comments: 78
Kudos: 260
Collections: 10 Years of Sherlock, A Little Hope, Chelle's Fic Recommendations





	It's Been Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Прошло десять лет (It's Been Ten Years)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788676) by [Lesli_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus)



John was standing in the kitchen, sipping his morning coffee, when his eyes caught the kitten calendar they'd been given by Mrs. Hudson for Christmas. 

July 25th wasn’t marked, but they both remembered the date well. John looked at Sherlock, who was sitting by his microscope at the table. Dressed in a dark blue robe over a shirt and trousers, he was looking intently at a slide containing something he had pulled out from a jar next to the microscope. They had a built-in mini fridge under the counter in the kitchen now, dedicated solely to Sherlock’s experiments. So much had changed since they’d met, yet so much had stayed the same. They still were the same two bickering flatmates, yet now, they were also so much more.

“Happy anniversary,” John said, smiling as the words brought a flutter in his chest. It had taken many ups and downs before they’d realised what had been in front of them for years. Now, John could enjoy the comfort and the chaos Sherlock had brought into his life with open adoration. Gone were the days of hiding, pining and hesitance. What remained was romance and luxury of a life together. When Sherlock looked up, his beautiful almond-shaped eyes meeting John’s, his whole body filled with warm affection. 

He took two steps towards Sherlock and placed a small peck on the puckered lips that had been immediately presented at his approach. 

“I’ve never even hoped you’d stay married to me for ten years, John.” Sherlock’s voice was honest, making John recall how turbulent their life had been back then. By the time they had finally realised that they were meant to be together as more than friends, they had already been through a lot. 

“And yet you still proposed.” John took a sip of his coffee, sliding his free hand into Sherlock’s soft curls. After 10 years, he still found it extraordinary that he was truly allowed to touch Sherlock so casually. 

“It was a risk worth taking,” Sherlock said in a serious tone as if he wasn’t being the biggest sap. 

“You’re such a romantic,” John said with amusement, knowing the very word would make Sherlock arch like a cat angry at someone offending its sensibilities.

“Am not,” Sherlock protested with a hiss that left John chuckling. 

“Of course not. The dinner at Angelo’s and a pretend case and chase only so I could find a ring was not romantic at all.” John recalled the absolutely ridiculous way Sherlock had proposed. At the end of that day, John had been tired, sweaty, bruised and the happiest he’d ever been. Life had improved tremendously the moment he’d met Sherlock at Barts that fateful day, but since they’d tied the knot, he had truly led a life of the happiest man on earth. 

“It was ingenious, not romantic. And you totally fell for it,” Sherlock smirked, clearly proud of his resourcefulness. 

As a peace offering, John placed a mug in front of Sherlock, identical to the one he was holding. The taste of freshly brewed coffee should fix all ills of the morning, before they could venture into celebrations that required a lot of energy and little to no clothing. The matching mugs were a gift they had received a few months before. They said “World's Best Dad” in big bold letters. It was a pleasure and a privilege to drink from one of those mugs every morning.

“I can’t find my headphones!” came a cry from the upstairs bedroom. The tap of feet on the stairs indicated that Rosie, their 15 year-old daughter, was coming downstairs. “Have you seen my headphones?” she asked, skidding to a halt as she came into view.

“Good morning to you too,” John retorted in a subtle scolding tone.

“Sorry.” Rosie entered the kitchen and kissed Sherlock’s cheek that he’d offered the moment she’d appeared. “Morning, Papa,” she said.

“Morning,” replied Sherlock, taking in her attire and shoes. John could recognize a deduction when he saw one, and waited with bated breath for the result. Sherlock clearly approved of wherever she was going because he hadn’t commented on it. John would have to ask later. They had had a big fight once when Sherlock had inadvertently embarrassed Rosie by deducing her intentions in front of her friends. Since then, Sherlock agreed to deduce her friends’ intentions and tell her, but not do it to her, especially not in public. 

Rosie approached John next to give him a similar peck. “Morning, Dad. Happy anniversary,” she added, smiling at them.

“Morning, love,” John smiled, looking at their teenage daughter with pride. She wore skinny blue jeans and an oversized t-shirt with a periodic table on it. Not only her interests, but also her sharp wit and intelligence had proven time and again how she was as much Sherlock’s daughter as she was John’s. 

“Your headphones are on my chair,” John said, taking another sip. “Your papa fell asleep on the sofa last night. He was snoring loud enough to wake up the dead, so I had to improvise to finish my book.” 

“I don’t snore!” Sherlock gasped in protest, looking absolutely offended as he put a microscope slide down on the table.

“Yes you do,” John and Rosie replied in unison, both looking at each other, trying not to burst out laughing. 

Sherlock gave John a narrowed-eyed look and then turned to Rosie.

“Et tu, Brute?” Sherlock said, placing a hand above his heart in a theatrical gesture of wounded offense. 

“It’s the truth!” she giggled, and tossed her pin-riddled backpack over her shoulder. After picking up the headphones from John’s chair, she put them around her neck and turned to them again. “Will you be using the tickets I got you for tonight?” 

“Of course! Sherlock has been talking about it for a week now. He prepared our outfits for the occasion days ago.” John has been excited too, but more because of the reason for the celebration itself, not the event.

Sherlock made a rude noise at the back of his throat directed at John before he turned to their daughter. 

“You have an excellent taste in gifts, Rosie,” Sherlock announced in a serious tone. “And I don’t say that lightly.”

“What did you do to him?” John joked. “Rosie, you broke my husband! He’s paying compliments now.”

“Oh relax, Dad. I got my good taste from him.” She thrust her chin up, the joy mixed with mischief on her face melting John’s heart.

“Now this,” Sherlock lifted a finger to point at her as he paused. “This is actually true.”

“When I saw that there was a Wagner night at Royal Opera House on your wedding anniversary, I thought it was just too good to be true. I knew you’d love them. Uncle Mycroft’s Platinum Amex didn’t know what had hit it, but he can’t say no to me.” She grinned, clearly knowing which buttons she can get away with pushing. “You guys are easier to get gifts for than you think,” Rosie stated, hands on her hips. 

“That’s because we love all the gifts you get us,” John beamed, making her laugh.

“Papa,” Rosie turned to Sherlock. “You married such a romantic, I don’t know how you can stand it,” she teased good-humouredly and set off.

“Hey, come back here young lady!” John yelled, laughing as she scurried away and ran down the stairs. “Be back before dark!” 

“And again, the youngling is right,” Sherlock smirked with amusement, looking at John with the eyes of a man he had fallen in love with more than a decade a go. In truth, he was still falling...

“Now give me a proper kiss, you insufferable genius,” John put his coffee mug down in order to sit on his husband’s lap and give him the attention he deserved. A decade was a lot, but it was also just a blink in a line of time. Oh how lucky was John to have shared a blink with a man his heart had chosen the moment they’d met and who had chosen him in return...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, check out my other works or subscribe :)
> 
> If you'd like to contact/follow me on social media:  
> [my Johnlock Twitter](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin)  
> [my Johnlock Tumblr](https://sherlockedcarmilla.tumblr.com)  
> [my Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/CarmillaCarmine)  
> 


End file.
